Preventing and effectively treating alcohol problems could reduce rates of illness and death and also improve the quality of life for millions of Americans. NIAAA, since its establishment in 1970, has been committed to the development and dissemination of knowledge that can improve the treatment and prevention of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. NIAAA's research portfolio encompasses a wide range of research in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. In support of its goals, NIAAA maintains intramural research facilities and promotes a wide range of extramural research efforts through grants, contracts, and cooperative agreements. The statement of work describesThe purpose of the proposed project is to provide technical and logistical tasks in support of the National Alcohol Education Program (NAEP) and other information and education activities of NIAAA. This involves expertise in state-of-the-art health communication and dissemination techniques and in promoting evidence health-based messages to various audiences. The requirement includes developing, producing, disseminating and promoting a variety of publications/materials for various audiences; providing logistical support for exhibiting at professional meetings; providing fulfillment services in response to requests for publications; and warehousing NIAAA publications.